Some individuals wish to have multiple different instruments (e.g., guitars) for aesthetic purposes. The present invention features an instrument cover system featuring static or dynamic images, which allow a user to change the appearance of his/her instrument. In some embodiments, the system is configured to be compatible with a smart phone application. The system of the present invention allows the instrument to be customized.
Electronic ink is a technology known in the art, wherein microcapsules filled with pigmented ink can be caused to change color when a charge is applied, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,026. This technology can be used to create electronic displays such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,797,255. In these displays, the electronic ink is divided into cells that act as pixels that can be controlled by applying appropriate electronic signals. Multi-colored electronic ink displays can be created by combining pigments of different colors in interleaved proximity. This present invention utilizes an electronic ink display on the surface of an instrument to project images onto the instrument surface.